1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video communication, and more particularly, to a video communication method and a computer program product and video communication terminal implementing the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for enabling images in video communication to be used by considering terminal user's convenience.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, the great developments of information communication and broadcasting field bring rapid transitions of information communication and broadcasting environments. And, mobile terminals are globally used as necessity for the modern society.
The recently accelerated development of the communication technology introduces terminals enabling users to perform video communication by viewing faces of correspondent users via images. Namely, these terminals are called video communication terminals.
However, a terminal user making many phone calls a day has difficulty in memorizing what kind of conversation he had and/or who he spoke to one by one despite having a call list displayed on a terminal.